A Central Core consisting of the Program directors, an Administrative Assistant and a statistician will: Oversee the co-ordination of projects at Emory and the CDC; Facilitate the meeting of milestones; Oversee the budget; provide peptides and formulated DNAs; provide statistical support and a data management system; be responsible for the decisions as to which immunogens to take into macaque and human trials; provide contract support for GMP production of immunogens for phase 1 trials; participate in the preparation of the pre-IND and IND packages and take part in the pre-IND and IND meetings; oversee animal and phase 1 trial protocols; provide liquid nitrogen freezer space for macaque and human samples; communicate with program officers at the NIAID and provide annual reports. The work of the Central Core will be overseen by the Advisory committee consisting of Emory, CDC, and NIAID investigators.